1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a lighting apparatus. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode lighting apparatus using an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) lighting apparatus is a lighting apparatus using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) as the source of light. The OLED emits light using energy that is generated when excitons are dropped from an excited state to a ground state after the excitons are formed by coupling electrons and holes in an organic emission layer.
The OLED lighting apparatus may generate light which is similar to the light generated from a surface light source. Luminance deviation, however, may be generated in the OLED lighting apparatus due to a non-uniform current supply. Such a luminance deviation problem may become more serious as the OLED lighting apparatus becomes larger in area.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.